


Gravid

by spAceArrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gravid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), pre-wiggleverse, snake pregnancy, talks about sex but nothing is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spAceArrow/pseuds/spAceArrow
Summary: A few minutes went by before he felt that creeping shame curl inside of his gut. It wasn’t Aziraphale’s fault he wasn’t feeling right. With a slight sigh, he uncurled from his position and started slithering his way towards the stairs.He paused when a slight heaviness weighed him down. Crowley turned his head around to look and noticed a slight thickness towards the lower third of his body.That’s… not normal.Sure he hadn’t moved a lot in the past two weeks but he would have noticed something like this… wouldn’t he?He figured turning back into a human form would show him what this mystery was. That and climbing stairs was a bit easier as a human and holding his angel and apologizing would be too.Nothing happened.Crowley stared at the scales. The scales that weren’t supposed to be there anymore.He put all of his focus into changing bipedal but it didn’t work.Crowley was stuck.**Added a second chapter with lots of cuddling and comfort.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley let out a deep sigh and finally relaxed against Aziraphale. His angel usually miracled away their mess but as soon as they finished he fell into a light sleep. They were both certainly worn out and Crowley couldn’t blame him. He was close behind and it’s a wonder he didn’t immediately pass out immediately from their lengthy love-making session as well. He just basked against the warmth of his love’s chest and let the wave of sleep wash over him. They could clean up in the morning.

Aziraphale was almost always the first awake. There wasn’t too much of a shock when he noticed Crowley’s shifted form curled up on his chest with his head near the angel’s neck. He smiled softly and gently pet the iridescent scales and brought the blanket up around them. He winced at the slight tackiness from their time last night and cleaned himself with a snap before securing the blanket around them. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed that Crowley was already clean but the smooth scales seemed spotless. And he figured the tinge of an angelic miracle would wake up his slumbering demon. So, Aziraphale relaxed fully against the bed and miracled up a book for himself while he waited to be released from his captivity. 

Light slowly filtered in as Crowley regained consciousness. He almost immediately realized he was in his snake form and hissed a sigh. Movement from the warmth beneath his body woke him up that little bit more and the demon raised his head when he heard a quiet, “Crowley?” 

He flicked his tongue at the blond before nestling his head against the neck. At Aziraphale’s chuckle he couldn’t help thinking it would be so nice to always wake up like this, with so much love surrounding them.

Aziraphale stroked down the snake body in gentle pets but stopped when the body shifted back into its human form.

Crowley was still wrapped around him and didn’t make a move to get up.

“We should get up, my dear.”

Crowley hummed into Aziraphale’s neck and nodded, “We will.” He was still a little sore from last night but it was pleasant. Crowley kissed his neck and got up to press a kiss against the smiling mouth.

Aziraphale held Crowley’s face with one hand and stroked his thumb across the demon’s cheek, “You were wonderful last night.”

Crowley scoffed against his lips and pressed their foreheads together, “Next time you can try this model, yeah?”

“I’m more comfortable in the male form. I did enjoy making you climax multiple times.” He smiled faux-innocently at Crowley’s blush, “You were radiant.”

“Shut up.” Crowley said lowly and slowly sat up, “Keep talking like that and I’ll never let you leave this bed.”

“Perish the thought.” The angel got up with him and gave him another kiss, “But I do have a store to run.”

Crowley glared after him, “Tease.” he hissed quietly as Aziraphale left the room but he couldn't stop the amused and fond grin that graced his lips.

* * *

Something wasn’t quite right.

Crowley frowned to himself as he sat on the usual couch in the bookshop. He didn’t feel like he could talk to Aziraphale about it because that something wasn’t necessarily wrong either. 

Something was _different_. But he didn’t know what.

He couldn’t say how he was feeling because he couldn’t put anything into words. Crowley just felt a little uncomfortable in his skin but it wasn’t something like changing his body like usual. It was almost on a deeper level.

“Crowley?”

The demon startled and looked over, “Yes, angel?”

Aziraphale was looking up from his desk, the tiniest of wrinkles between his eyebrows, “Is everything alright?”

Crowley nodded and laid against the couch, “Everything’s fine.” If it was a little more sharp than usual he didn’t notice. This feeling was unsettling for him and he didn’t want to worry Aziraphale. 

The quiet between the two felt more tense than before and Crowley sighed, “I’m gonna change form for a while.” without waiting for an answer, scales rippled across his body and he slithered over to a warm patch of sunlight. 

At least the feeling was a little more bearable in this state.

Crowley shifted in the sunlight, still feeling like he couldn’t quite get comfortable. He hissed in annoyance and shifted again but froze when the warmth hit his underside. He moved so his belly was facing up and relaxed. 

Crowley dozed off with a lingering questioning thought of why he never basked like this.

_____

Crowley was content as a snake for two weeks before Aziraphale brought it up.

“How long do you think you’ll be in this form for?”

Crowley shifted around to look at the angel before hissing lowly, “Why? Reminding you of how demonic I am?”

The angel blinked in surprise at the tone before furrowing his own brow, “No, I was just curious. No need to be defensive.” He replied with his own bit of sharpness.

The snake shifted to fully face him, unconsciously in the striking position against his coils, “I’m not being defensive. I want to be like this right now. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

Aziraphale took in the stance and left the room with a parting, “When you’re yourself we can talk. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Crowley stared after him and finally relaxed when he was gone. A few minutes went by before he felt that creeping shame curl inside of his gut. It wasn’t Aziraphale’s fault he wasn’t feeling right. With a slight sigh, he uncurled from his position and started slithering his way towards the stairs.

He paused when a slight heaviness weighed him down. Crowley turned his head around to look and noticed a slight thickness towards the lower third of his body.

That’s… not normal.

Sure he hadn’t moved a lot in the past two weeks but he would have noticed something like this… wouldn’t he?

He figured turning back into a human form would show him what this mystery was. That and climbing stairs was a bit easier as a human and holding his angel and apologizing would be too.

Nothing happened.

Crowley stared at the scales. The scales that weren’t supposed to be there anymore. 

He put all of his focus into changing bipedal but it didn’t work.

Crowley was stuck.

His breathing started coming faster. 

He’d never been stuck before. Not truly. He was always able to change back. Crowley remembered what his human form was like. He knew what it felt like to have four limbs. But he couldn’t change. Why couldn’t he change?!

He curled up tightly and hid his head in his body. He felt so vulnerable.

After the fifth attempt at changing with no luck, he finally let out a panicked yell.

“Azsssiraphale!”

He felt more than heard the quick footfalls on the staircase. The worried call of his name made him curl up tighter, “I can’t- I can’t change! Ssssomething’sss wrong!” His hiss was more prominent when he was stressed and there was nothing Crowley could do to stop it.

Aziraphale reached to pick him up but paused when he remembered the low warning hiss when he tried petting Crowley a week earlier, “May I pick you up?” He felt a tiny bit of the knot in his chest loosen when Crowley immediately uncoiled and wrapped himself up and around his shoulders. The angel picked up Crowley’s head and held him in front in order to look into his eyes, “We’ll figure this out.” He noticed the panicked breathing and continued, “I need you to calm down, love.”

Crowley nodded before curling forward into the blond’s neck. He focused on his breathing to even out and slowly relaxed, “I’m calm angel.” he said quietly after a few moments.

“Good. Now tell me everything, dear.” His tone made it clear that he expected Crowley to answer truthfully.

“I’m ssssorry angel. I’ve been feeling off for a while but I don’t know how to exsssplain it. Everything jussst feelsss wrong.” He curled more securely around the shoulders and hissed out a stressed sigh.

Aziraphale nodded and started to pet the demon along the length of his body to help him stay relaxed. His hands paused when he reached the slightly swollen area.

“I don’t know what that isss either.” Crowley answered the unasked question quietly. He felt the angel’s hands run over that part of his body repeatedly. Crowley buried the odd feeling of wanting to slither away to safety and focused on keeping his breathing slow.

The hands finally stopped and stayed against his body, “Crowley…” 

The snake noticed how faint the angel sounded and lifted his head from the pale neck to look at him, “Yesss?”

Shocked blue eyes slowly locked with the serpent’s, “Crowley… I think those are eggs.”

Crowley froze.

“I think you’re pregnant.”

They sat, staring at each other as the angel’s statement soaked into their minds.

Crowley finally let out a quiet, disbelieving and scared, “What?” after a few minutes. He felt the warm hand travel the length of his body again.

“Those are eggs.” Aziraphale answered in the same terrified tone.

Crowley leaned forward and placed his head back on the angel’s neck. A hand rested on his neck to comfort him and they sat in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

Shedding wasn’t anything new for Crowley. He’d been through that particular experience many times over the past millennia. He thought that maybe the bulges would be an issue but his old skin slid off as easily as it did before. He thought he was handling this particular surprise as well as he could all things considered.

Asiraphale, on the other hand, was looking up as much as he could about snakes being gravid. 

Because apparently that’s what the correct term was.

Crowley put up with his frantic researching for as long as he could before he finally glared at the angel, “Will you stop?”

“We need to be prepared!”

“It’s not like I’m a true snake! I can tell you things!”

Aziraphale fretted silently for a few days before finally giving in and just holding Crowley as much as he could.

Although it was nice to know that Crowley’s shed was one of the last stages before he’d be laying the damn things. He was ‘due’ any day now. 

They began to simply stay in their bed every night just being close to each other. And one night about a week after his shed Crowley slowly slithered over and laid on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“What if they’re just snakes?” He asked quietly.

A hand immediately placed itself on Crowley’s neck and gently rubbed against the scales, “They won’t be ‘just snakes’ to us. We’ll raise them in the best way we can.”

Crowley wasn’t through with his worries, “What if _they_ find out?”

“We’ll fight to keep them safe.” Aziraphale answered at the same level.

Crowley’s body rippled before stilling, “What if there’s nothing in them?”

Aziraphale kept stroking Crowley, “Then there’s nothing in them and we will still have each other.” He thought Crowley finally went to sleep after he said nothing else for a full hour after that but as it turned out the demon wasn’t.

“I think it’s going to happen soon.”

Aziraphale had nothing to say to that, only tightening his grip. His heart hurt at Crowley’s broken voice.

“I’m scared.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes as tears started to gather, thinking back to all of the research he did and every danger he learned about, “I am too.”

* * *

Aziraphale didn’t sleep that night. He noticed Crowley started squirming around as if trying to get comfortable and gently ushered the snake onto the bed.

A whispered, “It’s happening.” made the angel freeze.

It was happening.

Crowley curled around himself and shuddered as he felt the eggs slowly move down. His tail lifted on its own and he felt the slow stretching sensation turn into burning as the egg continued to push outward. Crowley hissed and pushed his head against Aziraphale’s hand, “It _hurts_.”

The angel watched as the cloaca stretched around the egg and slowed to a stop, almost as if it was stuck. He let the demon use his hand. He’d let Crowley bite him if he needed it.

The egg finally slid out and Crowley grunted in relief. He wasn’t ready before the next started to stretch his opening and he rubbed his face against Aziraphale’s hand to try to get his mind off of it.

Aziraphale watched the next two pass through and started talking quietly on how brilliant Crowley was doing and that it was almost over. He could tell it helped from the answering grunts and sighs.

Crowley went limp after the third one was done, “I can’t do any more.” He said as exhaustion finally caught up.

Aziraphale lifted the tired snake's head, “You can, my darling. You’re doing so well.”

Crowley stared at the blue eyes and hissed as the next egg started moving. He tensed up and pushed with everything he had. Aziraphale’s voice cooing about how good he was doing echoed in his mind. But there was a rising dread as the fourth egg joined the rest. 

Crowley laid limply, all of his strength zapped with the last one and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get the last one out.

“…Crowley? There’s one more, love. Just one more and I promise you can rest.”

The snake couldn’t even move to shake his head. Crowley couldn’t do it.

Aziraphale’s voice became more worried, “Dearest?” His hands caressed Crowley’s face, “Crowley?”

“…I can’t do it, angel.”

All of the worst case scenarios that he read rushed through Aziraphale’s mind. He could lose Crowley.

They wouldn’t be getting any new corporations from either Heaven or Hell. Crowley wouldn’t be able to come back.

Mood shifted, Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s head and body gently, “Then I’m going to help you.”

Crowley, too tired to move against how he was being handled, let the angel do as he pleased. He felt the hands feel for the last egg and gently start to rub it towards his opening, “…Angel…” It was going to hurt, and he wouldn’t be able to push.

Aziraphale slowly helped the egg along, “I know, my dear.” He snapped his fingers and spread lube gently around Crowley’s cloaca, hoping it would help, and pushed behind the egg, “That’s it, darling. You’re almost done.”

Crowley felt the stretch and whined at the pain. He tensed up against it and felt one hand drift along his spine, the other stayed with the egg to make sure no progress was lost.

“Stay relaxed as much as you can.”

Crowley breathed through it and lifted his tail again.

It felt like hours before the stretch came to its fullest before a sudden release.

Crowley groaned again.

Aziraphale gathered him up against his chest and whispered against his head, “You’re done. It’s all done. You were wonderful, my love.”

Crowley drifted and let his exhaustion take him but not before he heard the angel whisper, “You’re safe. You’ll be okay.” Crowley lazily wrapped his sore tail around Aziraphale’s wrist and succumbed.

* * *

Aziraphale gently nestled the five eggs together and pushed blankets around them to make sure they’d be supported. He held the limp snake with his other hand and snapped his fingers to make sure it was the perfect temperature for the eggs. 

That all done, he laid down and cradled Crowley to his chest. The demon’s tail was still loosely wrapped around his wrist and the angel didn’t want to move too much just in case it disturbed him. 

The tight ball of worry and unease finally relaxed. It was over and Crowley was okay. Aziraphale looked over to the eggs and smiled. He knew that whatever came out of those shells were going to be special. 

And they’d be theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed recovery for the new parents.

Crowley felt as if he was floating. He was between wakefulness and sleep and he wanted to stay there for a while. There were no dreams but complete relaxation and warm feeling below him was the icing on top of his metaphorical cake. 

He felt a bone deep exhaustion that wasn’t normal but Crowley knew he deserved this rest. Whatever he did, Aziraphale was still holding him and making no move to get up or leave the bed. 

That alone told Crowley he was allowed this. 

He sighed and rubbed his face against the warmth. He wanted to curl closer and hold his angel but paused when he realized he didn’t have the right number of limbs. 

Technically he didn’t have any limbs.

That thought brought him closer to being awake and with that awareness came the slight pain and memories. Crowley groaned and curled slightly as if to wince away from the pain.

“Dearest?”

Crowley lifted his head heavily before letting it fall back to Aziraphale’s chest. His head had no right to be that heavy, “mm’ere.” He felt the sigh of relief from beneath him and took a deep breath as well.

Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s neck and smiled down at him, “Good morning. Do you need anything?”

Crowley thought about it before sighing again, “Wanna go back to normal.” He said miserably. 

Aziraphale kept stroking Crowley’s neck and hummed, “I know dear. But it’s going to be a while before you can, I think.” He stopped petting and simply held the snake gently, “That process took a lot out of you.”

Crowley hummed back and relaxed again, “…Still want to hold you.” He said petulantly. His mood lifted the slightest amount with Aziraphale’s light chuckle. 

“I want that too, my love. But I want you to get better even more. Focus on that for now, alright?”

Crowley hummed again as the darkness came back and took him under. Being surrounded by warmth and love tended to relax a demonic snake.

* * *

The five eggs sat unassumingly on the bed. A nest of blankets made sure they wouldn’t roll around and to anyone else they were simple snake eggs.

Crowley stared at them. They were all the flecked off white color and pristine, nevermind the fact that they felt like they were tearing Crowley apart when he was laying them. They caused him so much pain and there they sat. 

He already loved the little buggers so much.

Crowley was happy snakes didn’t have tear ducts because he was sure if he was in his human form, he’d be a blubbering mess. 

He could feel his power steadily coming back, slowly but surely. He’d have to get his feelings locked down before he shifted back. Aziraphale would already be on that page as soon as Crowley got his arms back. He knew the angel had a hard time when he was laying the eggs.

They both didn't need to be crying over the fact that they were now parents. 

Crowley knew it was a lost cause but he couldn’t help but hope.

* * *

“We’re gonna be parents.”

“I know-”

“Parents Aziraphale!” Crowley turned from the eggs to look at Aziraphale. He saw the strained look of happiness and caring on the angel's face and paused. Crowley realized how much the blond had gone through and was hit with the fact that he hadn't been able to hug Aziraphale. The angel was tactile, and not having Crowley there in human form was taking a toll that was starting to become obvious. He had enough, Crowley needed to change back. He concentrated and took a steadying deep breath before shifting.

“Crowley!”

He ignored the alarmed yell and wiggled his fingers to remind himself of the feeling. Crowley’s spine arched a bit too much to be human before settling onto the bed. He closed his eyes before gasping at the effort changing took. Crowley was dimly aware of the coolness on his skin where sweat had gathered and focused more on breathing.

Aziraphale held either side of the now human-shaped head and gently shook him, “Crowley?”

The worry in his voice was what made the golden eyes slit open. They were glazed over with exhaustion but Crowley still smiled when he saw his angel.

Aziraphale glared back at him, “Don’t do that! You weren’t ready!” He climbed next to Crowley and laid his head on the red-head’s chest. Aziraphale took a deep breath to calm down and listened to the heartbeat for a few moments.

“w’nt t’ hol’ you.”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the small look of fondness but he managed to get his face under control to rise and look back at Crowley, “You’re so tired, you can’t even move.” The half-lidded eyes just stared back at him. Waiting.

Aziraphale sighed and leaned forward to kiss the barely responsive lips before moving Crowley’s arms around him.

As he laid back down he noticed the slight tension in Crowley’s body finally ease. The demon finally surrendered to Orpheus and relaxed into sleep. Aziraphale reached up and brushed his fingers through the locks of hair that were still clumped together with cool sweat.

He continued to stare at the eggs now nestled safely in their own closed and ventilated container with perlite, still stuck together. 

After a few moments, he pulled a blanket around both of them, knowing Crowley would need a bit more warmth and waited for his beloved to wake again. 

Aziraphale still needed to decide if he was going to scold the snake or not. Although the wind was blown out of his sails relatively fast. Aziraphale knew Crowley was afraid of not being able to turn back into the human-shape that was underneath him, not to mention he knew a big reason why the demon turned back was to comfort him.

There was no way Aziraphale could stay mad at Crowley for caring.

* * *

Crowley took a deep breath as he started to break through the darkness he was almost okay with staying in. Although he knew there was something better on the other side so he continued through. 

“Crowley?”

He hummed and tilted his head forward to cuddle into the softness that was just at his chin. Crowley’s body was still very sore and he knew not to move too much but he was completely fine with tightening his arms around the body that was on him.

“Are you awake my dear?”

Another hum. Accompanied by a soft sigh when he felt a hand caress the side of his face, “mm’ere.”

“You should have waited to change back.”

Crowley scrunched up his face into a pout, “Wanted to-”

“I know,” A sigh, “I know my dear.” A kiss to his snake tattoo.

Crowley melted away from his indignance and finally got his eye lids to cooperate and lift. He immediately locked eyes with Aziraphale who was also watching him. They sat in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying their company and atmosphere.

Crowley lightly scratched the angel’s back, “You okay?” His voice was still gravelly and probably wouldn’t return to normal any time soon. Being tired and not wanting to wake up fully did that to a person.

Aziraphale looked to where his hand was against Crowley’s face and lightly stroked his cheek with a thumb, “I was worried about you. You’ve been out for a week.”

Crowley slowly blinked before squeezing Aziraphale gently. He knew there weren't any words he could say that would make Aziraphale feel any better. All Crowley could do was be there for him. And make sure he practiced some self-care.

They laid in silence again before Crowley drowsily brought one of his own hands up and held Aziraphale’s face, mirroring what the angel was doing, “Have you eaten anything?”

Aziraphale leaned forward and brushed his lips to Crowley’s, “I haven’t been hungry.” He whispered.

Crowley hummed again before sighing, “Go eat something. You’ll feel better if you go to that cafe down the street.”

Aziraphale just smiled, “I don’t think I could leave the shop right now.”

Crowley conceded that point and nodded, “Then go downstairs and make some cocoa.”

Aziraphale couldn’t hide his grin at that, “I think I will.” He slowly got up from the bed and replaced the blanket securely around the still almost liquid body, “I think I might bring some for you as well.”

Crowley let himself melt into the bed once again with an indulgent smile. Aziraphale could never say no to his Comfort Cocoa™.

Aziraphale absolutely adored how soft Crowley was when he was tired. And he left to go make his cocoa as fast as he could so he wouldn't miss much of the indulgent attitude of his demon.

The redhead watched him leave before looking at the container of eggs. He found that most of the questions he had before he laid them were far off, not as urgent as they were when they popped into his mind. 

Whatever happened they’d face it together. 

Aziraphale returned a few minutes later to find Crowley asleep again, one arm reached out towards the container and a small smile on his face.

The angel placed the two mugs on the side table and curled up once again next to his demon.

The cocoa would know better than to cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me forever but I managed to get this part out. 
> 
> reviews and kudos help this starved for attention author.

**Author's Note:**

> *waves shyly from behind a half-closed door* hi wiggleverse


End file.
